Love Hina: Under the Red Moon
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Under the red moon, what do two Hinata Sou resident's do? Kaolla and Keitaro.


Love Hina: Under the Red Moon

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers/ Feel Good Inc. Division

"Blah" Talking

_'Thoughts'_

'Author speak'

* * *

There she stood in her room, the resident scientist was working hard on some new invention of hers. She was trying as hard as she could so that she could have

_'Him...'_

Test it for her. She blushed at the thought of one Keitaro Urashima testing out her things again. It was something about _'him' _that made her act this way.

Nothing nor nobody could make her feel this way and she was not going to let anyone take this feeling away from her.

"Kaolla, dinner." came the voice of her prince, she smiled inwardly as she replied "Coming Ka-taro." and with that she pressed the keys on her door and locked up her new invention.

"So what are you up to?" Keitaro asked looking up at the girl on his shoulders, his head supporting her legs as they circled him.

_'How do her legs stay so smooth' He_ thought to himself as he brought the two of them down the stairs to the kitchen where the rest of the Hinata Sou was waiting for dinner.

Shinobu served dinner to the residents as always. And as if to uphold tradition, Kaolla dug into her food without a single thing appearing to be on her mind. But that was where the tradition stopped because there was something on her mind…

'Him…'

No one noticed how her former eating paled in compare to what she was doing now. Right now it just looked as if she was simply going through the food to those who did not pay attention. So to everyone it looked like she was just being a normal Su. Everybody except that one… the one who knew her the most, the one who cared for her with all their heart… the one named manager.

'_Keitaro…' _

Keitaro watched her out of the corner of his eye, her mood not going past his being.

'_Kaolla, what is wrong…?''_

He asked himself as he continued to eat as not to bring suspicion about himself.

But… this was Hinata Sou, and not much goes unnoticed by one…

Naru Narusegawa…

There she sat, outraged at the way that _he _was watching her. It was like watching a hunter get ready for the kill.

Kaolla's new found mood did not get past her and thanks to the way that Keitaro was watching her… it all just had to be all his fault… nothing else could explain that…

Even though she never realized that she was in the same mood…

'_The first time that she saw'_

_'The one…'_

_'And then realized that he was indeed… the one'_

_'The Only one for her…'_

Keitaro looked over to his side once again, only to see the normally hyper and cute girl eat through her food just fast enough so she would not make the others susceptible.

He was unaware of the danger…

'And the blessing'

That was headed his way in two forms.

That was the last straw… Naru rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk ahead of her. "This has gone on long enough!"

Everyone paused and looked weirdly at the auburn haired girl, she was acting a little more out of it than normal.

_' I must put an end to this… before he lures her…'_

"Keitaro! I've had enough of watching you watch Kaolla like she was a steak! She is too pure to be lured in by your perverseness! It's time for you to repent for your actions you baka!"

And with that, wide eyes spread all around while the girl jumped over the table and then began her onslaught to our favorite immortal manager.

Motoko, Shinobu, Sarah, Kitsume, not even Keitaro or Naru had seen her when she blocked the attack and countered… the one named Su.

Everyone turned to look at Su as she put her hands down to her side… they then looked over to the hole in the wall that Naru had impacted and they looked at her upon the ground.

_' I may not understand what is going on with me… but for some weird reason…'_

_'I felt compelled to save him from harm…'_

_'It felt as if her hitting him would have hit me'_

_'In my heart.' _

Su took another sip of tea as she bounced from her seat leaving behind everyone and a hurt Naru Narusegawa.

'_When I saw her eyes… they held a flame that I had never seen before…'_

_'On her at least…' _

_'It was the fire on one protecting the one that they love.'_

Motoko said to herself as she tended to her sempai and her wounds.

_'I hope you know what you are doing my friend… but'_

Motoko smiled as she realized that Keitaro had left

'_I'm sure that he will be worthy of your attention as long as you think so'_

Keitaro found himself on the roof looking out upon the dark and starry city.

He looked up only to find the glowing red moon above his head shining with all of its desert glory.

'_The red moon is pulsing. It is as if something is about to happen.'_

And he had no idea as to how correct he was as a soft melody crossed over to his ears.

He looked up to the highest level of the Hinata Sou only to see … _her… _as she played her soft guitar and looked down at him with wide crimson eyes.

'_She looks so…'_

_'Sexy…'_

He thought as he looked up at her. Her face glowing with the color of the moon complementing her with a small yet seductive smile. Her body was now that of an adult and she… filled… the part, Keitaro noted as she jumped down to land beside him, a couple of 'aspects' bouncing along.

"Su, thank you for earlier." He said trying his hardest to keep his eyes off of her, especially her legs….

'_Those oh so soft, creamy and juicy legs…'_

"You're welcome Keitaro-san. You know I'd do it only for you."

She sat down next to him, chills running down both of their spines as their bodies rubbed ever so closely together.

The two of them sat like that for a while, Kaolla resting her head on her prince's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

It felt like an eternity had passed when she looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

He stared back, feeling the magnetic pull between them

'Their Lips…'

Both of them closed their eyes as they pulled in, erasing the emptiness between them.

'My Prince' Kaolla thought as their lips finally met

'My Princess.' Keitaro thought as they kissed the night away under the red moon…

_--The End—_

_

* * *

_

Kaolla (adult): Sweet! I get Keitaro!

Kaolla (kid): No far Dimitri-san! I wanted Kei-tawo!

Me: Sorry Kaolla (K), you're adult form fit the story better.

Kaolla (a): So, I win! LEVEL UP! **final fantasy level up music**

Keitaro: First Motoko, now Kaolla? Who's next!  
Me: Acctually, it's probally going to be a Naru/Seta after this one followed by a Seta/Haruka. And then it'll be back to you.

Keitaro: Cool. Think anyone will read e'm?  
Me: Not sure… I really wasn't expecting anyone to read 'Battling Emotions'

Keitaro: Yea

Me: Well anyways; you three do the outro. I'm tired.

Kaolla (A and K) and Keitaro: Thank you for reading bows We hope you enjoyed! Please review this fic! And see you all in the next installment; Love Hina: A student's Longing

* * *

**Name: **Under the Red Moon

**Author: **Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers/Feel Good Inc. Division

**Word Count: **1,273

**Genre: **Romance/One-shot

**Time Taken: **One hour

**Paring: **Kaolla Su/Keitaro Urashima


End file.
